


Vacation

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [21]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error comes home from vacation and discovers Core Frisk waiting for him with some news.Question: Can you ship it?
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 52





	Vacation

When Error comes back from vacation after visiting the multiverse next to his, he was shocked to find his own on the brink of dying.

"*what the hell is going on?" Error says slowly, looking around at his crumbling multiverse, "i mean. what the hell is going on!"

Error quickly studies the code of his multiverse and learnt that too many universes that been added, tipping it over the edge. The multiverse had to slowly grow, it adds more space over a course of time, but add too much and fill up the available space, it is going to glitch and lag- then after a while, just stop and shut down.

{Error Sans.} A haunting voice spoke to him, turning he sees Core Frisk standing there.

"*you!" Error spat angrily, "what happened here!?"

{Ink Sans fell into a machine that copied items.} Core Frisk explains sadly, {It was not meant to copy living SOULs. Yet of his lack of SOUL he was copied into millions of himself. All thinking they were the real Ink, and all creating a new universe for their emotions.}

"*well there's only one thing to do." Error said gazing down at the fading universe.

{You know what to do?} Core Frisk says hopefully, leaning forward, Error was one of the few who's actions they could not follow.

"*popcorn." Error says with a firm nod, "and maybe a chocolate milkshake."

{* _sigh_ * I should have known you would not be able to do anything.} Core Frisk says to him after a moment of silence.

Error huffs loudly, his sockets never leaving the multiverse below him. Silence fell upon them once again.

"*i know what to do." Error told them with a heavy sigh.

{Really?} Core Frisk says softly, almost hopeful. 

"*first round up the inks." Error said with a heavy sigh, this was not going to be easy, "find the original ink of this multiverse. seal him in his doodle sphere and chuck out any inks that are there. then give each a universe to take and throw them outside our multiverse. give them the admin code. and let that universe act as a seed universe to make a new multiverse from."

{Seed universe? Admin code?} Core Frisk questions with a deep frown, {What is this?}

Error glares at the fake child.

"*a seed universe is where our multiverse stems from." Error explains with a small growl, "it can not be touched. and everything that comes from it is canon. undertale is our seed universe. if i gave a ink a horrortale universe to make a multiverse. every aus coming from that will be horrortale themed. until after stories come from them. admin code will let them make the new multiverse from that au."

{I think I understand.} Core Frisk says with a hum, {How do we find the real Ink?}

"*they are all real inks." Error snaps at them, "and ya really don't think i can find my ink. errors and inks are forever linked. at least. thanks to how this multiverse runs."

{What do you mean?} Core Frisk questions with a frown.

"*the 'player' that dreamt up this multiverse. is an error slash ink shipper." Error explains with a smirk, "there's no way i won't be able to find him."

Error makes a portal and goes through, leaving behind Core Frisk with ever more questions.


End file.
